Kacchako Week Day three: Fake Dating
by BlackChoko
Summary: Uraraka needs a fake boyfriend to finally get a random guy off her back, as he won't stop hitting on her. She needs someone who could intimidate him. Scare him. She needs Bakugou Katsuki.


_**A/N: Day three of Kacchako Week! Thank you all for reading.**_

**Day three: Fake Dating**

It wasn't real, yet her heart started to flutter when he took her hand into his. She was very aware of the fact that his hands were rough against her soft skin. Her small hands were almost getting swallowed by his.

She looked up at him as they left the classroom together, it didn't seem to affect him the slightest. All of the people staring at them as they walked hand-in-hand together towards the cafeteria. Her pink cheeks that seemed to grow darker by every step they took. None of it. His face was worked up in a soft scowl, his trademark facial feature.

She still couldn't believe Bakugou had agreed to help her.

"Now, where is this punk?" Bakugou growled as his eyes started to scan the whole cafeteria.

"W-wait, you're going to do it here? Now?" Uraraka asked as she looked up at him in surprise, her heart started to beat faster.

"Fuck yeah I am, I'll beat the living crap out of him and with this audience, make sure it won't happen again," he said as a smile, promising for a fight, started to spread across his lips. Uraraka could feel Bakugou's hand started to sweat in anticipation. Or was it her own? She wasn't sure.

"Is that a good idea?" Uraraka stopped as she looked at Bakugou stopping as well. She really didn't like the idea of causing a scene in front of the entire UA, plus the high possibility that Bakugou might end up explode the whole area if everything didn't go well.

"Isn't that why you asked for my help, Round face?" he asked, almost smirking.

"I would really like to avoid a big scene," Uraraka answered with a low voice, although her eyes didn't waver one bit as she pierced into Bakugou's red eyes.

He clicked with his tongue in annoyance and for a brief moment, she thought he would let go of her hand and walk away, but he did not. "Fine, just point to where he is and I'll find him later," he growled as his red eyes met her brown ones.

A sigh of relief escaped Uraraka's lips as they walked towards one of the free tables. She looked around to see if she could spot the guy that had been hitting on her for weeks now, her heart started to beat faster with anxiety as she looked around, though she couldn't see him. Bakugou squeezed her hand slightly before they sat down on their seats. When she looked up at him, it almost seemed like he tried to reassure her that she was fine. That she was safe because he was there. Even though it probably just was something she was imagining, she started to relax again.

"See the bastard anywhere?" he asked after a while, he was leaning back into the chair.

"No, not yet," Uraraka shook her head as she looked down on her hands, she could still feel Bakugou's hand as if they still were holding hands. The smell of caramel was faint in the air and it calmed her in a surprisingly effective way.

"Alright," Bakugou stood up from the chair. "Stay there for a bit." he walked away without letting her protest.

Uraraka sat in silence alone as the chatter of all the students drowned everything else as she thought back to a few days ago.

"_You need to help me!" Uraraka said desperately as she walked up to Bakugou after class. She had debated with herself whether or not she should be asking for his help through the entire class, although she had to accept the fact she didn't have a choice. If it had to be someone, it had to be Bakugou Katsuki, helping her out._

"_Hah?" Bakugou immediately scowled, "And why would that be, Round face?" Bakugou put his feet on his desk as he leaned back in his chair._

"_Can we talk somewhere private?" Uraraka asked with a low voice, her cheeks were already turning pink._

"_You came to me," he retorted as he raised an eyebrow._

"_Please?" Uraraka's hands were clenched in front of her chest and her eyebrows were turned up with worry and plead._

_Bakugou stood up slowly, "tch, this better be damn good," he told her as he followed her towards one of the empty classrooms down the hallway._

_Uraraka had been very careful, looking around her shoulders and made sure the classroom was completely empty. Maybe not careful, she was more paranoid._

"_What is it then?" Bakugou asked, his voice calmer, although it also seemed impatient. He leaned against the door of the classroom - that way he would be able to escape quickly if he needed to, he obviously wasn't planning on staying for long._

"_There's this person," she nervously looked around the room as she tried to find the words to describe her situation. Damn, this was humiliating._

"_What? Are you being bullied?" Bakugou asked with a snort._

"_It's not that," she looked into his red eyes, trying to look for something in there before she continued, "I'm being hit on by a guy," she finally said._

"_Congratulations Round face, but I don't see why that has anything to do with me."_

"_I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend," her face was completely red and her legs were almost shaking. She had expected Bakugou to scowl at her, to bark and tell her to fuck off, so when she looked at his face, her heart almost jumped with surprise._

_His eyes were slightly widened and a small blush was playing on his cheeks and ears. Was he really blushing? She found it hard to believe that._

"_I'm supposed to pretend to be your boyfriend? Why?" his voice was softer than anticipated._

"_I've tried to reject him several times," she started, she could hardly look Bakugou in the eyes as she told him, her voice was shaking more than she would have liked it to. "But he just kept approaching me. I need him to stop."_

"_Why not ask Deku?" he almost gagged as he said that name, his hands were shoved into his baggy pants._

"_D-Deku is not intimidating enough," Bakugou almost smiled as she said the words, a snort escaped as a comment. "I need someone who could scare him away," Uraraka forced herself to look into Bakugou's red eyes, "I need you to help me, Bakugou."_

_Bakugou's lips went slowly up into a smirk, "fine, I'll help you."_

Uraraka jumped back to reality as a bowl of fried rice were placed in front of her and Bakugou sat in front of her with his own meal. He didn't say anything as he started to eat.

"Thank you," she muttered as she took the fork. Was it a coincidence that it was one of her favourites from Lunch Rush?

"How long has it been going on?" Bakugou didn't even look at her as he asked the question.

"Huh?" Uraraka looked up at him in confusion, she wasn't really sure she heard what he just said.

"How long did that bastard harass you?" he asked again, a bit slower although it didn't seem to please him.

"Uhm, it's been weeks really," blood was already flushing to Uraraka's face and she could only imagine how red she was, "but the last few days it has kind of escalated," she looked down and placed the fork on the table.

Bakugou didn't say anything or ask any more questions, he just looked at her, as if he was analyzing her face and it somehow made Uraraka's heart beat faster.

When they were done eating they walked out of the cafeteria, Bakugou took Uraraka's hand without any hesitation and their fingers intertwined as if it were second nature. Uraraka's heart danced in her chest and she could feel that she was getting nervous.

"You need to relax," Bakugou told her under his breath, making sure only she could hear him.

She almost jumped at his words, but settle for a question instead, "what do you mean?"

"If we're doing this, we have to be convincing. Nobody will believe we're a couple if you're walking around with me as if you were my hostage."

Uraraka didn't know what to say. He was really thinking this through. Then again, Bakugou didn't do anything half-heartedly. If he wanted to do something, he would do it right. No exceptions, apparently.

"Right, sorry," she tried her best to relax and ease her posture although it seemed to be difficult for her. She tried to tell her heart to slow down that this wasn't real, but it was futile.

"U-ra-ra-ka," a male voice called out from behind them and Uraraka could recognize it immediately as she tensed up. "You look as stunning as ever, although I cannot say that I care too much for your accessory."

Bakugou stopped in the middle of a step. Not because of the guy behind them, but because he felt Uraraka freeze up next to him. He turned around as he let go of Uraraka's hand and a scowl was placed on his face. Bakugou knew he hadn't had to ask Uraraka. This was the guy and just by looking at him, he felt a growl starting in his chest. "What did you say?" small explosions were activated in Bakugou's hands and Uraraka was silently thankful that he had let go of her hand first.

"Uraraka-"

Before the guy had the chance to say anything more, Bakugou eradicated the distance between them, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the wall of the hallway they were in, "Hey, you're making my girlfriend uncomfortable, so I'm asking you _nicely_ to never fucking approach her again," Bakugou barked as he used his free hand to set off small explosions to intimidate the guy even more.

"Y-you're not really a c-couple, are you?" the guy whimpered as his eyes jerked over to Uraraka and then back at Bakugou.

"Fuck yeah we are," Bakugou said as he pushed the guy harder against the wall before he almost threw him on the ground. Bakugou walked back up to Uraraka. She had expected him to take her hand and then walk away. But instead, he gently placed his hand at the side of her face and brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes as he placed his lips gently and softly on hers. It felt like Uraraka's heart skipped a beat and her stomach danced salsa. Even though she knew this was fake. It felt very, very real. She relaxed into his touch and started to kiss him back before he got to break the kiss. Her eyes must have been blurry from the kiss because it seemed like he was blushing.

He took her hand in his and they walked away from the guy who was sitting on the floor against the wall, utterly defeated.

"Sorry," Bakugou said as they were out of earshot from everybody else.

Uraraka looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"For kissing you, I went too far," he was looking away as they both walked down the hallway, but she was almost sure his ears were slightly pink.

"I-It's fine, really," Uraraka almost flailed, she could feel her cheeks heat up again, "Besides, I'm pretty sure I won't have to deal with that guy again," she said with a smile. "Thank you."

"Pfft, whatever," Bakugou said, trying his best to sound like he didn't care, although Uraraka was almost certain she for a short second got to see a smile on his lips.

They walked down the hallway towards their next class and their hands didn't let go of each other.


End file.
